wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Randy Orton
Randy Orton ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Unrühmlicher Einstand (Dezember 2011 - Februar 2012) Randy Orton sorgte für den ersten handfesten Skandal in der WGL, als er vollkommen betrunken zur ersten SmackDown-Episode erschien und sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Eigentlich war für ihn ein In-Ring-Segment mit John Cena und The Rock eingeplant, da die drei bei Extreme Rules den vakanten WGL Title auskämpfen sollten. In der zweiten Hälfte des Segments schien Orton einfach seinen Text vergessen zu haben, musste sich abstützen und schaute mit glasigen Augen in Richtung seiner beiden Kontrahenten. Schlussendlich verließ er den Ring. Wenig überraschend konnte der stark angetrunkene Orton sein Match gegen Dolph Ziggler am selben Abend nicht gewinnen. Die Schlagzeilen waren vernichtend für Orton. Er musste sich nicht nur vom Office einiges anhören, auch die Fans verurteilten ihn im Internet und mit wütenden Anrufen beim WGL Office für sein Verhalten. Scheinbar fand er wieder zu sich, denn bei SD #02 setzte er sich im Main Event gegen John Cena klar durch und entschuldigte sich danach bei den Fans, die ihn auch überraschenderweise anfeuerten. Im Match um den WGL Title, dem Main Event von Extreme Rules, konnte sich John Cena unter gemischten Reaktionen schließlich zum ersten WGL Champ der neuen Saison küren. Er besiegte Randy Orton und The Rock in einem Falls Count Anywhere Match, nachdem er The Rock mit einem Attitude Adjustment auf Orton schmiss und letzteren pinnte. Während der sechsten SmackDown-Show traf Orton auf GM Mike Adamle. Dieser wollte sich gerade zum Ring begeben, um dort die Gerüchte zu entkräften, die über ihn in Umlauf waren. Mike Adamle hatte jedoch etwas dagegen. Er verdeutlichte, dass die Gerüchte Orton selbst und SmackDown schaden würden und beurlaubte ihn vorübergehend. Besserung ist in Sicht (Februar 2012 - März 2012) Bei der 7. Smackdown Ausgabe feierte Orton, zur Überraschung vieler, bereits sein Comeback. Die Viper schloss sich Mike Adamle und seiner Icare4You Initiative an und gelobte fortan ein besseres Leben zu führen. Bei John Cenas Siegesfeier tauchte Orton überraschend auf und verpasste Cena einen RKO. In der Folgewoche unterlag Randy in einem Match gegen CM Punk wurde aber während Chris Jerichos Highlight Reel gemeinsam mit Kevin Nash und Steve Austin als einer der möglichen Herausforderer für John Cena präsentiert. Bei Smackdown #9 Kam es dann zu einem Tag-Team Match mit allen möglichen Beteiligten des WGL-Titelmatches. Auf der einen Seite kämpfte Randy Orton gemeinsam mit Kevin Nash für Mike Adamles neue Ausrichtung und auf der Gegenseite taten sich John Cena und Steve Austin zusammen. Cena und Austin blieben siegreich, allerdings gelang es Nash und Orton nach dem Match in einem Brawl die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Beim Cyber Sunday stimmten die Fans gegen Randy Orton und entschieden sich lieber für Steve Austin als Herausforderer auf John Cenas Titel, der schließlich auch gewann und neuer WGL Champion wurde. Bei SD #11 traf der nun titellose Cena im Main Event auf Randy Orton. Cena entschied das Match für sich, wurde aber bei einer Promo nach dem Match von Ortons RKO niedergestreckt. Kurz darauf erschien Adamles Bodyguard Kevin Nash in der Arena und verpasste Cena zu allem Überfluss auch eine Jacknife Powerbomb. Fehde mit den Awesome Ones (April 2012 - Juni 2012) Bei Wrestlemania kam es dann zu einem Handicap Match zwischen Randy Orton, Kevin Nash und Mike Adamle die auf Batista und John Cena trafen. Das Match verlor das Dreiergespann jedoch. Bei Lights Out schloss er sich Mick Foley an und formte mit diesem ein Tag-Team. Bei Smackdown! #16 wurde Randy Orton von Matt Striker interviewt, bis Mick Foley vorbeikam und trainieren wollte, was Orton jedoch ablehnte. In der nächsten Woche kam es zu einem Aufeinandertreffen zwischen The Miz und Orton Backstage. The Miz unterstellte Orton, dass er weich geworden wäre und keinen Willen mehr hätte, was Orton aber verneinte. Bei Smackdown! #18 traf Orton die Awesome Ones Backstage, dort konfrontierte er die beiden das sie die Hosen voll hätten, was die Awesome Ones (The Miz & Drew McIntyre) sauer machte. Bei King of the Ring trat er mit seinem Überraschungspartner Booker T gegen die Awesome Ones an. Das Match verloren die beiden jedoch. Im Anschluss kam auch der eigentliche Tag Team Partner Mick Foley zum Ring, woraufhin Orton ausrastete und sowohl Foley als auch Booker T verprügelte. The Legend Killer is Back (Juni 2012 - Oktober 2012) Bei Smackdown! #19 kam der Legend Killer unter lauten Buh-Rufen heraus. Kurz nach ihm kam sein Vater "Cowboy" Bob Orton heraus und wollte wegen der Geschehnisse beim letzten PPV mit ihm reden. Randy Orton schien aber wenig Lust zu haben und verpasste seinem Vater kurzerhand den RKO! Eine Woche später gab es einen weiteren RKO gegen eine Legende, diesmal The Rock. Bei Smackdown! #21 kam es dann zu einem Wortgefecht zwischen der Viper und dem People's Champion. Während diesem Wortwechsel wurde ein Match zwischen Orton und The Rock für den kommenden Summerslam festgelegt, welches die Viper jedoch verlor. Nach dem Match kam Kelly Kelly heraus um sich um Orton zu kümmern. Bei Smackdown! #22 versuchte Orton mit aller Macht ein Re-Match zu bekommen, The Rock lehnte aber immer wieder ab. Als The Rock ihm die kalte Schulter zeigte rastete Orton total aus und schlug mit einem Stuhl um sich. In den folgenden Wochen kam es immer wieder zu einigen Kollisionen der beiden Männer, was am Ende durch die Hilfe von Kelly Kelly, mittlerweile Ortons Freundin, dazu führte, dass Randy Orton und The Rock bei Iron Will doch aufeinander trafen. Erneut schaffte es Orton nicht und musste sich The Rock zum 2. Mal geschlagen geben. Bei Smackdown! #33 gab Orton nach längerer Abwesenheit sein Comeback und tat sich nach einem Segment mit Kane, der seit Uncensored alleiniger Tag Team Champion war, zusammen. Twisted Reason - Ein seltsames Team (Oktober 2012 - Present) Bei der Survivor Series 2012 waren Orton und Kane Teil von Team WGL, die gegen das Team der nWo jedoch nur ein Unentschieden holen konnten. Bei Tribute to the Troops konnten die (nun auch offiziellen) Tag Team Champions Randy Orton & Kane die beiden Mexikaner Rey Mysterio und Sin Cara besiegen. Nach dem Match verpasste Orton seinem Partner Kane einen RKO und verschwand mit beiden Titel-Belts. Bei Smackdown! #34 konnten sich Orton und Kane gegen Kofi Kingston und Hunico durchsetzen. Die Revanche für Ortons Aktionen bei TttT folgte ebenso bei SD #34 als Kane Orton attackierte und blutig schlug, bevor er Kelly einen Handkuss zuwarf. Bei Smackdown! #35 kam es zu einem Match der DX und Twisted Reason, welches die Veteranen Triple H & Shawn Michaels gewann. Kane spielte Orton immer wieder Streiche, was deutliche Spuren hinterließ. Orton schien nicht mehr der alte zu sein, stritt sich mit seiner Freundin Kelly, verlor das Sorgerecht für seine Tochter und hatte diesen seltsamen Tag Team Partner an seiner Seite. Bei Extreme Rules trafen die Champions erneut auf Sin Cara & Rey Mysterio, konnten erneut gewinnen aber Orton erlitt scheinbar schwerere Kopfverletzungen in diesem Match. Privatleben * seit 20. Juni 2012 mit WGL Diva Kelly Kelly liiert * hat eine Tochter, Alanna (*2008) * Sohn von Wrestling-Legende "Cowboy" Bob Orton Gossip Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Errungene Erfolge * Hardcore Title (2x) * WGL Tag Team Titles (mit Kane) Typische Aktionen *Rope-Hung DDT *Inverted-Headlock Backbreaker *Leaping High Knee Drop *Gutwrench Elevated Neckbreaker *Superplex Eigenschaften Seine Stats wurden bislang nicht verändert, weil er von Haus aus einen OVR von über 92 hat - nur unter dieser Grenze sind Stat Updates aus der SHOPZONE überhaupt erlaubt. Kategorie:Superstars